Escape From The Koopa Kingdom
is the tenth one-hour crossover special in a series of Star Teens: Power Hour specials that features characters from the Super Mario franchise, loosely adapted from Super Mario World, New Super Mario Bros. 2 and New Super Mario Bros. U. Summary Bowser manages to kidnap Princess Peach and goes off of Mushroom Kingdom while Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Yoshi give chase but they end up going the wrong direction and heads instead to Arco Iris instead of the Koopa Kingdom, where they meet up with the Star Teens, Bella, the White Knight, and Buru, and together they join forces to save Peach from Bowser and his Koopalings, Boom Boom, and Bowser Jr. Synopsis Major Events Debuts Characters *Ella *Kevin/The White Knight *Inidra *Sandra *Felicia *Lisa *Tanya *Sheila *Bella *Buru *Queen Vampira *Tauron *Colossus *Fang *Tusker *Mudora *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Toad *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Yoshi *Bowser *Mushroom Retainers *Princess Daisy *Toadsworth *Toadette *Goombas *Paragoombas *Big Goombas *Mega Goobas *Micro Goombas *Blue Goombas *Green Koopa Troopas *Red Koopa Troopas *Blue Koopa Troopas *Yellow Koopa Troopas *Green Koopa Paratroopas *Red Koopa Paratroopas *Blue Koopa Paratroopas *Yellow Koopa Paratroopas *Piranha Plants *Big Piranha Plants *Fire Piranha Plants *Ice Piranha Plants *Poison Piranha Plants *Bullet Bills *Bulls-Eye Bills *Banzai Bills *King Bills *Torpedo Teds *Targeting Teds *Lakitus *Spinys *Buzzy Beetles *Para-Beetles *Heavy Para-Beetles *Spike-Tops *Cheep Cheeps *Big Cheep Cheeps *Deep Cheeps *Big Deep Cheeps *Bloopers *Porcupuffers *Urchins *Big Urchins *Fishbones *Sushis *Maw-Rays *Spiny Cheep Cheeps *Cheep Chomps *Clampies *Dragoneel *Hammer Bros. *Boomerang Bros. *Fire Bros. *Ice Bros. *Sledge Bros. *Sumo Bros. *Galoombas *Chargin' Chucks *Swoopers *Spikes *Pokeys *Ninjis *Fuzzies *Mechakoopas *Kamek the Magikoopa *Boos *Big Boos *Broozers *Monty Moles *Swoops *Wigglers *Big Wigglers *Scuttlebugs *Fire Snakes *Fire Chomps *Chain Chomps *Amps *Bob-Ombs *Thwomps *Thwimps *Whomps *Grrrols *Dry Bones *Big Dry Bones *Parabones *Bone Piranha Plants *Bony Beetles *Magmaargh *Waddlewings *Cooligans *Huckit Crabs *Foos *Ty-Foos *Bramballs *Goombrats *Jumbo Rays *Dolphins *Bowser Jr. *Boom Boom *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Koopa *Yoshis Voice Cast *Aimee Carrero - Tanya *Ashley Flannegan - Wendy Koopa *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth *Clancy Brown - Colossus *Cree Summer - Queen Vampira *Dan Falcone - Roy Koopa *David Cooke - Morton Koopa *David J. Goldfarb - Ludwig Koopa *Deanna Mustard - Princess Daisy *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron *Grey Griffin - Sandra *Jennifer Hale - Mudora *Josh Keaton - Kevin/The White Knight *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Keith Ferguson - Tusker *Kenny James - Bowser *Kimberly Brooks - Sheila *Lani Minella - Lemmy Koopa, Boom Boom *Michelle Hippe - Larry Koopa *Mike Vaughn - Iggy Koopa *Sam Kelly - Princess Peach, Toad, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Toadette *Steve Blum - Fang *Susanne Blakeslee - Bella *Tara Strong - Felicia *Vanessa Marshall - Buru *Vyvan Pham - Lisa Script Songs Trivia *This episode takes place in Arco Iris and the Mushroom Kingdom; and the Koopa Kingdom. *The Star Teens are now in their Star Teens outfits throughout the episode, and while their face masks are mostly pulled down under their chins, they are raised to cover their faces, notably against volcanic smog. *Peach and Mario switch roles during the second half of the episode. While the Princess ends up escaping Bowser's clutches, Mario ends up being kidnapped (just like they did in Nintendo Power's comic miniseries "Super Mario Adventures"). **Speaking of which, Peach and Luigi switch outfits during the episode, with him wearing a golden wig resembling Peach's hair; he wears a pink surgical mask to hide his moustache. *Power-ups used by Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Princess Peach (and later the Star Teens) included the following: **Super Leaf **Fire Flower **Ice Flower **Mini Mushroom **Mega Mushroom **Penguin Suit **Propeller Mushroom **Super Acorn **Super Star Mistakes Quotes Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Star Teens Unite! Category:Crossovers